


Inktober 2019

by kusege



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), The Search For Henry Jekyll (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Eldritch, Insanity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: God can’t stop me from using Inktober prompts as writing promptsAll TSFHJ, Don’t Starve, and aus thereof. Each prompt tagged in starting notes and labeled in chapter titles.





	1. 1. Ring (TSFHJ, post-canon)

“Here. For you.”

Al dropped it into Henry’s hand. It was small, and cold, and heavier than it looked to be, and Henry could not for the life of him understand what was going on.

“You’re… giving me your family ring? Why?”

Al flushed, and turned his face to the ground to try to hide it. “I… well, you know. It’s very important to me. And… having it… it means… it makes you look like an Utterson.”

_Oh._

“Oh,” Henry said. “So… it’s…”

“A… symbol of my dedication.”

_A wedding ring._

Henry smiled, and took Al’s hand in his own. “Until death parts us?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Always… oh, hell, I haven’t got one for you.”

“It’s alright, Henry.” Al squeezed his hand tight before pulling away. “It’s not as if you can just wear that around anyways.”

Henry grinned, manic. “Care to bet?”

Al paled. “Please, don’t do anything stupid.”

_Ah. Right._ Henry took a deep breath, composing himself and forcing his smile into a straight face. “I won’t. I meant a necklace, or something. To wear under my shirt.”

Al studied him, some kind of placeless sadness in his eyes. “That… would work, I think.”

“And I’ll get something for you.”

“Henry, it’s fine, I already have something.”

“You do?”

Al flushed again and hid his face in his hand. “I… well, um…” He covered his mouth and muttered something indistinct.

“I’m sorry?”

He groaned and rubbed aggressively at his eyes. “I’ve… always, um… my badge…”

“Oh. … would you like me to… give it to you?”

Al smiled despite himself, a small laugh escaping him. “Yes, Henry. I think I would.” He pulled it out of his pocket.

“Do… do you always have that on you?”

“...I could take my ring back, you know.”

“Alright! Sensitive…” Henry muttered, snatching it from Al’s hand with a scoff. “And here I was touched.”

Neither made eye contact as Henry pinned the badge to Al’s chest.

“Until death parts us,” Al whispered.

“I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours.”

“Bend down so I can kiss you, please?”

“Anything for you.”


	2. 2. Mindless (Don’t Starve, AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context for this fic- No Constant. AU where, among other characters being inhuman, Maxwell is an Eldritch abomination masking as a human. He was chosen by Them (who are also Eldritch abominations) to become extremely powerful. Wilson is a totally normal scientist who heard one (1) rumor about a potentially inhuman magician and just had to find out for himself. Wilson also has no context of fucking boundaries.
> 
> Also, look ma, only 10 hours late! Great start to the month.
> 
> Content warning for body horror!!!

Wilson snuck down the hallway towards Maxwell’s dressing room. Yes, this was incredibly improper. But it was for science. It would all turn out alright in the end.

He could hear strange noises coming from behind the door, the sound of a body hitting a wall overlaid with a deep and unsettling hum. Wilson could almost hear words in it, whispered promises and comforts in a language he couldn’t understand but still understood. Every gram of his body ached to turn back and leave. He kept waking.

There was almost a force, an invisible field pushing back on him as he approached the door. Bringing his hand to the knob filled it with something like splinters, sharp lines of pain, freezing cold but his hand felt hot with unspilled blood. His eyes hurt, as if being squeezed in a vice. Wilson grit his teeth against the pain, dug his heels into the ground, and turned the handle. The door was only opened a crack. It was all he needed.

Within, there was- shadows, darkness, blackened eyes and swirling limbs, bright and painful, a mass of something existentially terrible and he couldn’t look away, Wilson  _ couldn’t look away _ -

“Wh… hang on, you aren’t supposed to be back here-“

“The eyes.”

“The… I’m sorry?”

“They can see me now, they see everything, they know-“ 

“Are you… are you even breathing?” 

“-know me, know you, know the secrets of the universe, know all, they know, there are so many-“

“Maxy! Get out here!”

“-and They all saw me, the darkness, it saw me and it knows me, I can’t escape, it’s always watching-“

“What’s ha… oh, hell, not  _ him.” _

“-it’s inside me, my mind, it’s whispering, they’re whispering, promising me- and the  _ eyes, _ there were so many-“

“Max… what did you  _ do  _ to him?”

“-they’re watching me now-“

“What makes you think  _ I _ had anything to do with this?!”

“they can still see me, I can hear Them, they’re going to tear me apart for knowing what I know-“

“... look, he’s clearly come into contact with something far more powerful than his mind can handle. I don’t touch that kind of thing, Charlie.”

“-with the shadows, the claws and shadows, they’ll rip me to pieces in the dark, in Their dark, I can’t escape-“

“You’re… right, I’m sorry. … will he be alright?”

“-there is no way out, once you enter, it is eternal, it  _ is eternal _ -“

“Well, he hasn’t completely lost himself.. I think he should be fine, in a day or two. He just needs a place to rest.”

“-eternal sight, there is no escape from the eyes in the darkness, glowing lightlessly, so many eyes-“

“I want to keep an eye on him. He should come back to our room.”

“-they were hiding-“

“... Charlie.”

“-and now they see-“

“We’re taking him back with us.”

“-they hate me, I can feel it, it radiates-“

“.... fine. Fine. But if I wind up arrested for anything this lunatic spews about me, it’s all your fault.”

Wilson was picked up from where he had collapsed on the ground. He didn’t notice. His eyes just stared sightlessly forward, unblinking, and he continued to ramble nonsense. A hand gently stroked his forehead, and he didn’t react at all.

“Poor thing.”

“Don’t worry. Eventually, his body will give out from exhaustion.”

“-and the radiant dark light, from the eyes. The eyes!”


End file.
